Best Friends for a Week
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Dumbledore is meddling again. But this time, things don't work out how he expects... or do they? Draco/Harry


**Here we are! My first Drarry! This is my BIG ship, so my first had to _mean_ something. This one did. But I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**WARNING: Only for a bit of Sexual stuff. **

* * *

Harry had just left the Great Hall with Ron, when Malfoy came out of no where and decked him. Harry hit the ground hard and his glasses flew off of his face. He was just getting his bearings when Malfoy tackled him. Harry reacted instantly and began kicking and punching at the blurry mass that was doing him harm. Harry finally flipped them over so he was able to pin Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy squirmed and tried to get out, but Harry held both of his hands over his head and had trapped his legs down. Harry was uncomfortable kneeling in the awkward position, but knew it was a strong defense.

"What is your problem, Malfoy!" Harry growled at the blonde, whose eyes were widening in realization that Harry was stronger than him.

"Get off me Potter!" The boy growled back.

"Not until..." But Harry was suddenly levitated off of Malfoy and placed a few feet away. Harry glanced at the blurry figure that had done the magic, but it was only when someone placed his glasses in his hand that Harry could see again. He thanked Ron and turned to find a displeased Dumbledore.

"Now boys..." Dumbledore sighed. "Please follow me."

"But sir, the train is leaving soon..." Ron trailed off under the stern gaze of Dumbledore.

"I am perfectly aware of that Mr. Weasley. You need not worry. Just continue to pack and go on your merry way."

"But Harry..."

"Is coming with me. Now go. That means all of you too." Dumbledore eyed the quickly scattering crowd. "Now, Mr. Malfoy I expected more maturity out of you. I have not yet spoken to Mr. Potter. But for now, both of you follow me."

Harry turned and caught Ron's eye. Ron looked at him with pity. "See you later Mate."

"Later." Harry sighed and jogged to catch up to the retreated forms of Malfoy and Dumbledore. Feeling petty rivalry fill him, Harry made sure he was a few paces ahead of Malfoy, but felt silly when Malfoy didn't even notice him there. Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore what was going on, but instead followed silently, nervousness flooding his system. Dumbledore strolled leisurely ahead of the two boys and would greet any person who crossed his path, acting as though he were all alone on his walk to the office.

It wasn't much later that they were all standing in front of a recognizable gargoyle. Dumbledore smiled winningly at the statue before saying "Toot Sweets." Harry was surprised not knowing the sweet in question, but followed Dumbledore up the stairs. He felt his spine stiffen as Malfoy stood behind him, but refused to back down. But he felt he gaze of the boy on his back, as clearly as if Malfoy was poking him. Harry glanced back to make sure Malfoy wasn't actually doing that. He was surprised to see resignation on the boy's face. Harry turned forward again thoughtfully.

Harry felt his nerves spring to action once again, when the three of them had entered the office. Dumbledore gestured that they each should sit. Malfoy and Harry followed the direction and sat in matching chairs that were only a few feet from each other. Dumbledore smiled at them, as though hearing some unknown joke, before he slid into his own chair behind the desk. With a flick of his wand two tea cups floated in front of each boy. "Drink up."

Harry didn't feel much like drinking tea, but instinctively knew that Dumbledore would not speak until the tea was gone, so he grabbed the cup and drank it as quickly as he could, without scalding his mouth. Despite drinking it fast, Harry could taste the sweet flavor of peach in the tea. It was a pleasant surprise. Usually Dumbledore only gave out black tea. Harry watched Malfoy doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

When Harry put his cup back on the floating saucer, they vanished. Malfoy copied him moments later. "Now that we have had some tea..." Harry didn't mention that Dumbledore had not had any tea of his own. "Mr. Malfoy here, probably didn't mention his reasoning for punching you by the Great Hall..." This reminded Harry of his jaw and he went to feel it, and found that it felt normal. Malfoy was a weak punch anyway. "While I don't stand behind his means, I do understand his frustration. You, Mr. Potter will be staying here over break with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry was still speculating his jaw when Dumbledore's words fully registered. "What?"

"In an effort to dispel the anger between the two of you, you will both be spending the following week in each other's company."

"But we'll kill each other!" Harry flinched as he glanced at Malfoy and found the boy fingering his chest where Harry had almost killed him only a few weeks previously.

"Do not worry, you will not have any wish to kill each other." Dumbledore informed them brightly.

"Excuse me, _sir,_ but I doubt I will ever _not _want to kill that bigot." Malfoy spit out, gesturing at Harry.

"Bigot? Bigot! Did you just..." Harry rose to his feet and reached for his wand.

"SIT DOWN." Dumbledore roared. Harry instantly fell into his seat, shocked at the force behind the old man's command. "Now. As you will be the only ones remaining from each of your houses, there is no problem with you remaining in your own dorms for the duration of this week."

"But sir, what will we be doing during the week?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well, that is entirely up to you two. The grounds are free to explore! Fo flying, go practice spells, help each other with homework." Malfoy snorted.

"But, how do you know that we will actually follow your orders?" Harry asked, confusion and a bit of fear coloring his voice.

"Orders? They aren't orders my dear boy. As of tomorrow you two will be the best of friends!" Harry felt his mouth fall open at the statement, and didn't have to look at Malfoy to see the sentiment echoed. The silence continued and Dumbledore picked up a lemon drop from a bowl and popped it into his mouth while smiling at them both.

Malfoy recovered first. "What? Best friends? That's impossible!"

"Not at all my dear boy! Why you just drank the Amicus Compages potion." Harry glanced at Malfoy and saw the color drain from the boy's face.

Harry couldn't remember hearing of such a potion so he asked. "And what does this potion do?"

Malfoy beat Dumbledore to it. "A single batch of Amicus Compages will make those who drink it be the best of friends of an extended period of time. I assume you split the batch between the two of us?" Malfoy sneered at Dumbledore.

"Of course." The man beamed, but Harry felt a pit open in his stomach.

Harry had slowly picked up Latin as the years had gone by, and he slowly translated the words. _Best Friend... Bonding_** Bonding? Harry realized with a jolt that he had missing some of the conversation

"...my father!" Malfoy was standing with his finger shaking at Dumbledore.

"There will be no post today." Dumbledore said calmly. "If you still wish to inform your father of this tomorrow, please do. But remember, that tomorrow your words will be altered by your friendship to Harry." Malfoy growled loudly, and Harry felt something catch in his throat. The sound of Malfoy growling was... Harry mentally shook himself. That sound was disturbing. That was all.

"But sir, I don't feel any different..." Harry cut in, trying to distract himself.

"Of course not you DIMWIT!" Malfoy turned and raged at Harry. "It doesn't start till the rising of a new sun! That means I only have a few hours where I can still escape you and your annoying voice!" Malfoy left the room, and Harry felt frozen for a moment. Annoying voice? That was a weak insult. Especially coming from Malfoy.

But than Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Why would you do this sir?"

"Harry, sometimes parameters need to be changed for the truth to be revealed. Do not worry, it will fade at sunset at the end of the week"

"What?"

"Never mind. Now go on, I am sure you want to unpack your suitcase before dinner."

"I... yes sir." Harry turned and left, still wondering what Dumbledore was thinking.

* * *

_Day 1_

* * *

Harry was still exhausted when he woke up to the quiet dorm room. It was unusual to not have Ron or Hermione waking him up for breakfast. He pulled on his school robe, stuffed his wand in his pocket, and trudged down to the Great Hall. He nodded minimally at those he ran into on his way, but still felt the echoing silence of a lack of students.

In the Great Hall Harry looked around and saw only one person sitting at the Gryffindor table. Muffling a yawn Harry slid into place next to the boy. "Morning Draco."

"Morning Harry." Harry felt his mind clear of some of the fuzz of sleep. Something seemed off... but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook the feeling away. "Want some bacon?"

Harry nodded gratefully as Draco handed the bacon to his plate, using the available tongs. Harry chuckled, why Draco couldn't just use his fingers like any normal person, he would never understand. "How'd you sleep?" Harry asked around a spoonful of eggs.

"Please, not while you're eating food! And decent, I guess."

"Why decent?"

"I woke up before sunrise."

"What for?"

"To watch it."

Harry swallowed and turned his full attention to Draco. "You did?"

Draco turned toward him, and Harry caught the warmth of the gaze before he turned back to his plate again. Though the warmth stayed. "Yes. It was beautiful." Draco let out a sigh of longing, and Harry turned to look at him, and found the boy's mouth more interesting than normal. But Harry shook the feeling off. "Did you know the Great Lake turns green at sunrise?"

"Really?" Harry replied as he quickly ate the rest of his eggs. He didn't understand his need to busy himself, but he kept his eyes off of his friend.

"You know..." Draco grabbed Harry's chin and locked gazes with him. Harry swallowed everything that was in his mouth down a very dry throat. Draco's eyes sparkled with... recognition before Malfoy dropped his hand and turned back to his own plate. Harry turned slowly to his own, his chin tingling. "It was the same color as your eyes in some parts."

"Oh..." They both fell into an awkward silence and finished eating.

.1.1.1

Harry fell into bed and stared up at the red canopy above him. The red blurred away and Harry remembered seeing Draco's grinning face as they two of them flew around the Quidditch Pitch. Draco's hair was flying all over the place, and seemed to catch Harry's eye every few minutes or so. When they finally landed Harry had immediately put his hand in the messy hair. Draco had frozen and Harry was tempted to do the same. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he couldn't resist pushing his fingers through the locks of blonde. After a few moments, Harry realized that Draco had closed his eyes and was leaning toward him. Shocked, Harry pulled his hand away. Draco had opened his eyes slowly and Harry felt his heart stop, before beginning again in an erratic way. "I..." Harry thought fast. "I was just seeing how your hair stays so perfect during the games."

Draco's eyes dimmed in what Harry thought was disappointment. "Oh, I put a stasis charm around it during the games. I don't like anyone seeing it all over the place."

"But you let me see it that way..." Harry prompted.

Draco caught Harry's gaze again. "Yes. I let you see it."

"And touch it..."

"And touch it..." Suddenly Harry's face flamed though he didn't know why then. Now he did. It sounded too sexual for the time, too... With a jolt Harry realized that sometime during his musing, his hand had slid into his pants and was currently teasing him. Harry moaned and chose to continue. Harry couldn't help but imagine a blonde haired boy kneeling there glancing mischievously up at him. Harry moaned again.

He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. He hadn't felt this way about Draco yesterday, had he? Harry tried to remember. The moment he did, his hand shot from his pant and his erection faded instantly. Dumbledore. Harry didn't know why he was only now remembering the potion... the potion! Harry sat up. This was all Dumbledore's fault! Harry decided then and there that Dumbledore hadn't given him only a friendship potion.

Harry lay back in bed and pulled the covers up. He refused to think of Dra... Malfoy! Harry felt a headache come on but luckily fell asleep before it hit.

* * *

_Day 2_

* * *

Harry skipped breakfast and went straight to Dumbledore's office. He spit out "Toot Sweets" and was happy that the old man hadn't changed the he was climbing the stairs as fast as he could. He knocked loudly on the door. Dumbledore responded immediately, "Come in!" Harry entered the room in a growing rage.

"Professor I demand to know exactly what you have... given me..." Draco stood there looking amused. Harry felt his anger slip away at the sight of that small smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I had wondered whether you would show up this morning as well. Has anything horrible happened?" Harry pulled his eyes from Draco and back to Dumbledore.

"No... I... it's... please tell me EXACTLY what potion you have given me."

Dumbledore chuckled, and Draco quipped a smile. "That's what I said too..." Draco explained at Harry's questioning gaze.

Harry felt his heart speed up again. Draco was suffering from something other than friendship... but then he mentally shook his head, Draco must be having different side effects, there wasn't a single indication of attraction. "Well boys. I gave you exactly the potion I said I did. Nothing more. Nothing less. Please sit while I explain what it is." Harry reluctantly sat in the chair and Draco did the same. Harry noticed the boy lose his composure a bit, as though wearing a mask. Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore when the man began to speak. "This potion is much more complex than a love potion, or an everyday friendship potion. This potion binds you, temporarily, and affords you the knowledge and development you would have taken, should you have become friends when you first met."

Harry's face must have shown his confusion, because a, once again, calm Malfoy spoke up. "It means that the way we treat each other now, is the way we would have, if you had accepted my hand in friendship back that first time."

Harry flinched. "Oh." But then a light lit up in Harry's mind. "You mean, that if I had taken your hand, you would have gone good?"

"Gone good? Honestly. But yes. You would not have 'gone bad.'"

"Oh..."

"Now, now. No moping. You have another six days of time as each other's friends. Maybe this friendship will last past that." Dumbledore said brightly.

"Maybe..." But Harry was not too sure about that.

.2.2.2

It took all of his willpower to make it to his bed. The moment he did, his half-mast erection grew to it's fullest. Harry moaned and tried to ignore it. But every time he closed his eyes, Harry saw a sputtering Malfoy walk out of the lake. Harry had got a little overheated while they were working on homework near the Great Lake. Malfoy had laid on his stomach, his body inches from Harry. Harry had cast a silent spell to throw Malfoy into the water, hoping the humor would dispel his growing problem. But when Malfoy had come out of the water, the white shirt had become see-through and his pants had clung to every contour of his body. Harry had immediately placed the book he was studying on top of his lap. Malfoy had flipped him the bird before pulling his shirt off and laying down a few feet away in the grass. Harry had thought quickly and claimed to have left a book inside. He had walked calmly, grateful for the near empty castle until Draco couldn't see him. Than he had run full pelt to the tower.

Eventually, Harry realized that the problem was not going away, and gave into temptation. Harry went as quick as he could, but he still couldn't help enjoying ever second. He came moments later growling Draco's name at the back of his throat. He lay there a few moments before realization came over him. With his face burning bright red, Harry switched his boxer and pants with a new set and barely remembered to grab a potions book off of a table in the common room before going down to meet up with the boy he had just wanked over.

* * *

_Day 4_

* * *

Harry was walking in front of Draco down the stairs of the secret passage. They had decided to sneak off to Hogsmeade and Harry had remembered himself enough not to let Draco know how to get into the passage, walking him a few corridors with a blindfold over his eyes. Harry was shaking his head at the lengths this potion was making him go when he heard a shout from behind him. Turning he found Malfoy falling onto him.

Groaning at the bottom of the stairs, Harry realized he had pulled Draco into a hug to protect him from the fall. Harry then realized that his wand was still lit and was laying a few feet away. Than he noticed that Draco was molded him, with his legs falling to either side of Harry's, pressing their pelvis' together. Harry prayed that Draco didn't notice his growing erection, but then he realized that Malfoy wasn't moving. He felt conflicted over whether he was happy that Malfoy was unconscious or not.

But then Malfoy moaned a bit and pressed closer to him. Harry froze, as all of his blood rushed south. Swallowing he said. "Malfoy..." Malfoy froze before leaning up a bit to catch Harry's eyes. It was then that Harry noticed a matching bulge pressed right up against his own. Harry began to gasp at the pressure. Malfoy's eyes glinted evilly before he rocked his hips forward. Harry moaned at that too. Harry thought of the only thing that could stop this, though he wasn't sure why he wanted to. "Potion..." Malfoy froze and rolled off of Harry.

Harry sat up, gasping for breath, berating himself for stopping that lovely friction. He leaned against the opposite wall that Malfoy was leaning against, knees to his chest, mirroring Malfoy's position. "I'm sorry..." Malfoy mumbled.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry... I shouldn't..." Harry put his face in his hands. "This is all so messed up."

"Is this why you went to Dumbledore?" Draco asked haltingly.

Harry debated before sighing. "Yes. I keep..."

"Me too."

Harry's eyes shot to Draco's and the heat increased once more. They both stood slowly, neither releasing each other's gaze. Harry acted first and pinned Draco to the wall, keeping his pelvis tantalizingly close, but still not touching. Draco whimpered. The sound almost broke Harry's resolve. "Draco, listen to me for a moment."

Draco opened his eyes once more and met Harry's. Draco's tongue quickly licked his lips and Harry felt the pull increase and he groaned, but kept himself separate. "What if this is only the potion?"

"Is it only the potion for you?" Draco bit back, and Harry heard the hurt. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that it had always been there. Small and hidden away, but there none-the-less.

"Draco..." Harry whispered in apology. Harry opened his eyes again. "I am losing my control." He admitted as the musky scent of Draco overtook him.

Draco's eyes darkened significantly. Harry swallowed deeply. "Let go..." Draco pleaded.

His control slipped and he whispered. "Just a taste." Before he let go of his tense position and pressed completely against Draco and then leaned down to capture the boy's lips. It wasn't long before Draco opened his mouth to gasp and Harry deepened the kiss. He tasted anywhere he could reach. He noted that Draco had a distinctly colder mouth then his own. But the sensation did nothing but fuel the fire. Harry knew that Draco had all of his fingers tangled into Harry's hair pulling him closer, and Harry had a hand in Draco's hair but the other was on the boys back, pressing them closer together. Harry felt Draco lift a leg and wrap it around Harry's leg, changing the angle and pulling them even closer.

Suddenly, both of Draco's legs were wrapped around Harry's waist and their pelvises were rubbing together faster and faster. Harry felt a little daring and nibbled at Draco's bottom lip and he was rewarded by a deep moan and Draco arching his back. Harry couldn't stand this position all of a sudden, so he wrapped both arms around the boys waist and slowly lowered them to the ground in a show of strength that Draco didn't miss. The position was so much better, and Draco started letting out beautiful breathy moans that fueled Harry on even more.

Draco finished first, and the sound of an orgasmic Draco calling out Harry's name finished Harry. Harry rolled off of Draco and lay gasping beside the boy. Harry heard Draco start to chuckle, and Harry followed suit. Soon they were laughing like maniacs but Harry had never felt so worry free.

* * *

_Day 7_

* * *

Harry fell onto Draco's bed with a happy grin. Finally he could get more of Draco then just a stolen kiss. Dumbledore seemed to be everywhere, always watching them. Always wanting to talk. But at lunch Draco had whispered what he wanted Harry to do to him. Harry had grabbed the boys thigh messaging dangerously close to the Draco's ever-present erection. He had growled "Your dorm, ten minutes." Before Harry had quickly run to a bathroom to make sure that he looked fine, anticipation growing in his stomach. Thirteen minutes later he was here. And so was Draco.

Draco stood at the edge of the bed, a lecherous grin on his face as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harry felt his smile waver a bit under the pressure of his attraction to the blonde, but couldn't tear his eyes away. But then he was greeted by the sight of three scars. He stood and grabbed Draco, before laying them both on the bed. Draco caught his solemn look before he seemed to remember. "I..."

Harry leaned down and kissed the scar, right where it sat next to a dusty nipple. Draco's breath hitched. "I am so sorry!" Harry said before he licked down the scar, tasting Draco. Draco fidgeted. Harry decided what to do to make up for it, at least a little bit before he pulled the pants and boxers off of Draco in one go. Draco gasped, and Harry wrapped his mouth around Draco. As he pleasured Draco, he recalled a little book he had read the day before, and silently summoned a bottle of lube. Harry glanced up and saw Draco had his eyes shut, so he wasn't prepared for when Harry pressed a finger into him. Draco came instantly, arching off of the bed. Harry swallowed all that he could, as he worked Draco.

Finally he slipped his fingers from a squirming Draco. Standing he quickly pulled all of his clothes off. He stood still for a moment letting Draco take in all of him, before Harry was kneeling in between Draco, prepping himself. He leaned forward his erection pressing gently against Draco, and kissed the boy deeply. "Are you ready?

"YES!" Draco screamed.

Harry grinned and began to push in...

* * *

_Day 7 - Sunset_

* * *

Harry found himself fully seated in a delicious heat, he moaned and heard a distinctly masculine moan echo him. Harry's eyes shot open, and he found himself staring at a very shocked Malfoy. A Malfoy whose legs were pulling Harry in deeper. Harry began to pull out his flagging erection, when Malfoy moaned again. Harry knew he couldn't just stop here, especially since all his blood was now pooling south, toward that wonderful tight heat. So he pushed all the way back in again, and couldn't keep the moan in. As he continued to rock in and out of the boy beneath him; Harry remembered the last week. He remembered everything. His vision started to blur, and Harry knew that it was all up to Draco now. Harry would do what Draco wanted. That little hidden attraction for the blonde was real and growing, a beast on the prowl. He would give all of himself to Draco. Harry briefly thought about pulling out, but wanted to make sure that Draco _always_ would remember. So he pressed deeply into the gasping boy and released everything. Draco screamed out "Harry!"

Moments later, Harry became aware of Draco again, and slid out of the boy. The feel of quickly cooling Draco all over his stomach turned Harry's stomach in ways he would never have considered a few weeks earlier. Harry caught the boy's eyes. Waiting. It was up to Draco.

The blonde turned away, and Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest. But he said nothing. Just climbed out of the bed, cast a silent cleaning charm, got dressed and left. His mind was blank as he walked up to the tower. But once there, he realized what he had almost done. If Malfoy had asked it, Harry would have turned. But no... now Malfoy didn't have any feelings for him. Other than hatred. There was no place for lo.. Harry felt his eyes tear up. Harry knew he had two days to pull himself together. So that no one would know. So that no one would ever guess that he had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

* * *

Harry had just calmed down the twin beasts of his heart, when Malfoy came out of no where and decked him. Harry hit the ground hard and his glasses flew off of his face. He was just getting his bearings when Malfoy tackled him. Harry reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around the body. Harry flipped them over so he was able to pin Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy squirmed and tried to get out, but Harry held both of his hands over his head and had trapped his legs down. Harry was uncomfortable kneeling in the awkward position, so he relaxed, pressing his pelvis down in to the boy beneath him..

"What is your problem, Potter!" Malfoy growled at Harry,

"You!" Harry growled back. Suddenly, Harry was getting hard, and he could feel that Malfoy was too. His heart soared.

Harry was about to kiss the blonde, who seemed eager for it; but then Harry was suddenly levitated off of Malfoy and placed a few feet away. Harry glanced at the blurry figure that had done the magic, but it was only when that person gave him back his glasses Harry could see again. He found a displeased McGonagall. "Detention both of you. For fighting!" She snapped. Ron turned the corner, and looked surprised at the scene before him. But Harry was more interested in the blonde.

Harry caught Malfoy's eyes. This time it was Harry's choice. The blonde was practically begging with his eyes. But Harry couldn't turn anymore. He had reminded himself of what was at stake. And this could never happen again. Harry saw a single tear slip out of Malfoy's mask before the boy turned and walked away.

"You ok mate?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Inside of himself, Harry buried the beast that wanted Malfoy, and embraced the one calling for Ginny. "I'm fine..."

* * *

**So not so happy all around. But I still hope you enjoyed it**

* * *

****- _Loose translation_ is "Best Friend Bonding"**

**For The Unresolved Sexual Tension Competition by Kailey Hamilton**


End file.
